dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DarkSchneiderZX
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 10:57, December 18, 2012 Hi Hey, I just read your Darshe page, and I have to say that is the most powerful character I have ever seen, does he even have any enemies? Heck, he seems like some kind of Multiversal character. Good job on making this character very unique! I dare say even my Geti Goku would be hard pressed to fight your character, given the sheer power your character contains, and also because of his inherent immunity to attacks. Also, could you tell me your opinion on my Geti Goku and Sekai Shenron? Geti Goku's Power, and your RP Darshe I have not decided on a potential speed on my character yet, for Geti Goku, his casual power increase is completely ludicrous, as it is basically all of the clones in his Omega Dimension(refer to Questions you might Ask), using Kaio-ken X Infinity(the highest number which the Geti Star can process). Despite this power multiplier, from what I can tell, if your character were to become immune to Anti-Ki, well, my character is screwed. As for speed, I have no clue whatsoever on where I would place it, as his speed is ever increasing, just like his power, although at a slower rate, though, no matter how high my power increase is, I doubt it will ever match nigh-infinite Ki, as I place Sekai Shenron on that tier of power. Regarding making my character an OC, well, I am completely clueless when it comes to photoshop and whatnot, so I'll settle on it taking the form of Goku. In my opinion though, Geti Goku may still be able to process your attacks through the Geti Star supercomputer, and has a generally weaker version of immunity, just like your Darshe I also find your RP Darshe very interesting, being completely different from the Darshe seen here. Super Sapien 2, the idea, although not uniquely different, the character still is. P.S.. on that same Wiki, you should know that DragonKnight99 is a complete hypocrite when it comes to godmodding. Apparently he claims that his character is founded in logic, when actually he godmods himself, moreso than others. SDBW Let me complete it for you, Bigots, all of them. I've seen through their characters, illogical, most of it, not making the least bit of sense. When going into an RP battle, DragonKnight claims his character can FREEZE TIME by DROPPING TEMPERATURE across the universe, not making sense as time is always passing, whether you want to or not. He even says he can deflect Anti-Ki blasts with his Sand Shield, and counters me saying "You do not know what my sand shield is made out of", which I naturally assumed it was sand. Even then, Anti-Ki is dense enough to go through any physical material, so he, in fact, is the one being illogical. To their godmodded characters, take a look at this character over here, look through the characters skills and abilities and then look at my comments. http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Terrek I can appreciate godlike characters who stem from DBZ or use DBZ abilities, as long as they have a unique spin to them, or use different concepts in the creation of their character. Your character, for example, makes sense, and has a unique skillset, which I can respect. Some of these pages on the SDBW, have completely no originality, or the least bit of effort put in, at all. Chat now? Wanna chat now? Come online on the DBFanon chat =D. As I am temporarily banned from UltraDB LOL